


Secrets

by Greathornedowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greathornedowl/pseuds/Greathornedowl
Summary: When Nekoma goes to a practice match at Fukurodani, Kuroo meets Bokuto. A loud, talented, unfairly HOT wing spiker who keeps making him think all kinds of dirty things. And now he’s seeing the guy everywhere!
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can’t believe I’m dropping something non-bokuaka. But I just couldn’t get this scene out of my head!  
> This takes place under the premise that Bokuto and Kuroo are both seniors/third years, but haven’t met before.  
> Warning: this fic is SPICY!!

Fukuradani’s team captain was imposing. He had to be at least 6’2 and he was seriously buff for a high schooler. Mischievous, golden eyes met mine and something shifted. It was like the air was suddenly thicker or something. He held my gaze for longer than necessary. Then did a slow, satisfied grin. 

My face felt hot. 

When the practice match began though, I got in my zone. We squared off fiercely, and it was exhilarating to play against someone this good. He was unbelievably quick on his feet. His cross spike was incredible. I was hyper aware of the way his biceps bunched up as he reached over his head to block. 

We had been playing for hours by the time the coaches called it. The sun was already setting outside.

“Hey, good game.” He said after the matches were over. “I’m Bokuto.”

Each team had won a match and it was too late for a tie breaker.

He gave me a bro fist. 

“Kuroo.” I nodded.

Then he got closer. 

“How about we talk, you know, captain to captain.” His voice dropped lower at the end in a way that had my body standing straighter. 

“Uhh sure.” I didn’t know what he meant by that, but I felt... curious?

I couldn’t place my finger on it, but it felt like we were sharing a secret.

“Cool, let me show you the school.” He grinned.

We walked the campus casually, and he rattled off the names of the buildings and little historic facts about the school. But the tension only thickened. I was practically choking on it by the time he opened the door to an empty room and we were suddenly very alone.

I mean, we had been alone the whole time but.. now we were alone  _ with privacy _ . My brain really latched onto that detail. I held my breath for a second. 

_ Why? What was I hoping for? _

I felt the heat radiating off his body, as if he was answering my unspoken question. Shoving me back against the wall and pressing his body against mine. Crushing his mouth over mine.

“Unfff!” I grunted as my hands steadied themselves on hard pecs.

Oh... wow.

That felt hot. My hands were up against a very hard, incredibly masculine chest, and it was fucking hot. My brain flooded with panic. But some deep, buried instinct made my fingers run over his nipples. His deep groan had my cock hardening. 

Holy shit. He must’ve felt my panic because he chose that moment to slide his tongue in my mouth. With all pretenses dropped, we were making out in earnest now. He pressed up against my hips and there was no stopping it, I whimpered.

He liked that, I could feel his pleasure in it. He took command of the kiss and ground his hips into mine.

Fuck he was hard too, and big.

“You were driving me crazy out there.” He moaned against my lips.

“Me too.” I whispered.

We couldn’t stop. It felt way too good.

God, is this what kissing was supposed to feel like? What attraction was supposed to feel like? Because _Jesus_.

When we finally broke apart we were panting. 

A knock at the door had me practically yelping with nerves.

Bokuto pulled back and adjusted himself. My brain slowly caught up to the moment and I shoved my hands down my shorts and did the same.

It turned out to be some teacher that just needed to grab an extra set of folders from the cabinet. He greeted Bokuto cheerfully and overall showed no indication that he suspected we had snuck off to make out in an empty room.

The moment we stepped out, I made a hurried excuse and practically sprinted away. Mercifully, he didn’t chase me.

Holy shit.

Holy _shit_.

What had I done?

I made it to the train station and practically toppled into the train when my phone buzzed.

It was Kenma asking if I left. I gave him a half-baked excuse about not feeling well and put my phone away.

When I finally made it home and into the shower, my mind raced.

_ I can’t believe I did that .  _

And, more alarmingly:

_ I wanted to do that again . _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many practice matches does Nekoma need to have with Fukurodani, exactly?  
> One too many.

Pulling up to Fukurodani, I felt _just fine_. It had been a month and a half since “The Incident.” And I was confident that I had fully recovered. It had been a fluke, a lapse of judgement, no need to freak out. Next time I saw him— Bokuto— it would be strictly volleyball.

Well, turns out I’m a fucking liar.

The moment we all met on the court it was no holds barred. He played dirty this time. Blocked every one of my spikes, and blasted through every one of my blocks. Half an hour in, I was seething. And worst of all, I kept catching myself admiring the lines of his muscular body. 

His mouth turned up in a teasing smirk, and fuck, I wanted to kiss that smirk off his face. I wanted to smack him in the mouth with a volley ball, then kiss it better.

This was getting out of hand. The heated look on his face brimmed with challenge. My body felt hot as his eyes drifted down my chest. 

After the second set (an excruciating 13-25 loss for us) he said something to one of his teammates and walked off. I waited a beat, then walked off too in the same general direction. 

Jesus, what am I doing? What was I hoping for?

To give him a piece of my mind! I told myself.

And that was when I was suddenly yanked into a supply closet and shoved against a wall.

“Did you like watching me?” Bokoto grinned.

I swallowed.

Fuck this guy. Always teasing me, trying to get a reaction one way or another. Annoying me until I could feel myself crumbling under my aching frustration.

I grabbed a big fistful of the front of his shirt and yanked him close.

Fuck, well now we were furiously making out. And oh god it was so hot.

He ground his enormous, rock hard erection up against mine.

What was the point of resisting? The truth was absurdly obvious. We snuck into a supply closet and made out until we were both hard and panting. What was more obvious than that?

His big hands speared through my hair and tugged. I couldn’t hold back my groan. I gave in and let my hands explore his body. I grabbed his ass and pulled him closer. He moaned every time I ground my erection up against his.

“Holy shit” I gasped when we finally came up for air.

The look in his eyes was intense.

“We shouldn’t do this here.” He panted. Just as flushed and flustered as I felt.

“We shouldn’t do this at all” I reasoned.

It was a pointless argument to have, we both knew what we wanted, his raised brow said as much.

“Meet me outside the south entrance in an hour.”

“Where will we go?” I bit out, still trying to resist the luscious pull his body had over mine.

“What do you think? To my house so we can fuck.”

My dick jumped in my gym shorts and he chuckled. Denial was pointless.

He stepped back so that we could calm our bodies down before facing our teammates.

I let him sneak out first, counted to fifty, then let myself out.

Nobody seemed to notice our escapade. At this point, that seemed suspiciously lucky. Or maybe it was my raging paranoia. I calmed myself down enough to function and interact with my team in a way that was —hopefully— normal.

When it was all finally over, I locked myself in the bathroom for a proper melt down. The face staring back at me in the mirror looked like a lunatic.

“This is a huge mistake” I told my own reflection, and what do you know? I looked like a liar even to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this kind of stuff. Next chapter is very smutty! All comments welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BoKuroo smut hell yeah!

Fuck, was I really doing this? Was I really going home with Bokuto? And when we got there, we were going to... get naked together? Damn, the thought of his body naked was enough to get me out the door and walking towards the entrance.

There he was, looking cool and casual, leaning up against the wall.

Why was he so attractive? It wasn’t even fair.

He gave me a slow smile and nodded towards the train station.

We walked in tense silence for a few seconds before I couldn’t take it.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” I huffed.

“You can’t? I’m surprised it took this long.” He sounded annoyingly cheerful.

“Do you realize what could happen if word of this got out?” I hissed.

“Relax.” He gave me a knowing smirk, “if anything, this would be  _ good _ for your reputation, I’m unbelievably hot.” He grinned.

“You’re unbelievably _annoying_.”

I wanted to slap him. I wanted to grab him. Push him up against a wall and punish him for doing this to me.

For making me want this.. fucked up thing.

“What about your parents?” I said when we were on the train.

“They won’t be home til late.” He assured me.

“How late?” I asked.

He raised a cocky brow.

“Plan on ravishing my body for hours?”

My face felt hot and panicky as I pointedly looked around the train to make sure no one had heard him.

He laughed at my panic.

Then grabbed my arm and pulled me off at the next stop.

We walked the rest of the way in silence.

His house wasn’t far, it was a beautiful modern apartment with an open floor plan and lots of windows. I couldn’t appreciate it, with my synapses firing in all directions at the realization we were alone.

The moment the door of his room closed, it was like a rubber band snapped.

“Fuck” I blew out.

And we crashed into each other. The needy, hot feel of his lips on mine told me he wasn’t quite as composed as he was trying to seem on the train.

The room filled with our frantic breathing and hot moans.

He shoved me down on his bed and covered my body with his.

His lips moved down to my neck and I suppressed a whimper.

My t shirt rode up, and his hands teased the exposed skin of my abs.

Oh no, this felt way too good.

When his hands undid my jeans and slid down my waistband, my breath hitched.

He propped himself up to look at my face, and curled his big, confident hand around my aching cock.

My breath hissed.

“You’re big.” He breathed.

Then his tongue was in my mouth again. His hand working my shaft in steady, hot strokes that made me want to come all over him.

No, I wanted more.

I reached my own hand between us and undid his pants. His eyes watched my face, seeing what I would do.

I pulled out his cock and stared. 

“ _ I’m _ big? Look at this thing!” I grabbed his enormous shaft in my hand. Of course he was enormous. He groaned as I slid my hand up and down the shaft. 

Then he was doing the same to me, and we were both moaning, thrusting into each others hands. Both of our cocks leaking precum, he thumbed my slit. I wanted to come.

Before I could say so, he pulled out of my grip and was sliding down my body. Oh boy, oh fuck, oh-

His mouth wrapped around my cock and I grit my teeth not to come. An animal noise rose up from my chest.

Encouraged, he took me in deeper. Sucking on me hard and slicking my cock with spit. His hand wrapped around the base moved in tandem with his mouth.

Oh no.

“I’m gonna blow” I warned.

His mouth pulled off but he didn’t stop jerking my shaft. 

Come exploded from me, splashing all over my stomach and coating his hand. One ribbon hit his lips and the image was too erotic for words. 

“Fuck!” He growled before rising on his knees and wrapping my hand around his shaft and pumping hard. When his tongue trailed out and licked my come off the corner of his mouth, I almost came again.

I jerked him roughly, until he groaned and then it was his come splashing all over my stomach.

We both panted. I couldn’t get up to clean us even if I wanted to. Which I didn’t. Being covered in our come felt.. raunchy. It was my most filthy and erotic thoughts come to life.

“Jesus, I think that’s the hardest I ever came” He said breathlessly.

“Me too” I panted.

We stared at each other, the weight of our words sinking in. 

In my blissed out state, I absently wondered if Bokuto was a virgin. 

Probably not. 

I technically was, but I had gotten a blow job before.

Nothing like this one though.

He reached over and grabbed some tissues and made quick work of cleaning me up.

His erection still bobbed, huge and tempting, between us. That’s when I noticed that mine hadn’t abated at all either. 

What was this guy doing to me?

“Guess we’re ready for more” he winked and dragged his hips down so that his shaft slid against my own.

We both hissed at the contact.

“Fuck, how do you do this to me?” I said thickly as I raised my hips to meet his thrust.

“Trust me, the feeling is mutual” he groaned.

I wanted more.

I just had the hardest, most mind numbing orgasm of my life... but I wanted more.

Needed more.

“I want..” the words died in my throat. How did one say they wanted to fuck? 

“Me too” he nodded. Then he broke out into a devilish grin. “The question is, who gets to be on top?”

I almost choked on air itself at the words.

“We don’t have to” he said lightly as he reached over into his nightstand and pulled out condoms and a little bottle that I assumed was lube. “But we can.”

I looked at the supplies.

“You’ve been planning this?” I choked out.

“Hoping for it, is more like it.” He confessed.

I blew out a breath and stared at his cock.

“God, the size of that thing.” I grumbled.

He barked out a laugh. 

“Yours is just as big!” He lined us up and wrapped his big hand around both of our cocks. 

“Oh shit.. I guess it just looks different when you’re looking down on it.”

He grinned and my body felt tingly.

“Just..” I started, unbelieving that I was going to say the words, “go slow.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter of the day, I’m feeling inspired. Hope this is doing it for you guys. Feel free to comment all requests/suggestions!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn, as per usual.

He looked dumbstruck as my words sank in.

“Really?” 

I nodded.

“Goddamn, I almost came again.”

When his lips were on me again, going slow was the last thing on my mind. No, now I wanted him to pound me into the mattress. He slicked his fingers with lube and slid one in. 

My breath hitched at the foreign feeling.

He added another and curled up against a spot that had my hips jerking from the mattress

“Oh fuck!” I shouted. 

He chuckled, entirely too pleased with himself. Then leaned forward so that his lips could brush up against my ear.

“Imagine when it’s my cock hitting that spot.” He whispered.

Then he was nudging that spot again, as I shouted profanities and panted.

How was I already so close to coming?

He pulled back and added a third finger. 

“You’re too hot for your own good.” He sounded strained. 

I took wicked pleasure in seeing him just as unhinged and flustered as I was.

Except he looked unbelievably hot while doing it.

The sensation of his thick fingers still felt foreign, but the overwhelming desire to fuck him won out.

“Give me your cock” I bit out.

He gave my ass a hard smack and pulled his fingers out.

“Turn over.” He growled.

And if I had any dillusions of who was in charge, they vanished. He was in charge, and it felt so, so good.

I got on my hands and knees. 

His hand slid down my spine as his lube slicked cock teased my crack.

He pressed it up against the entrance and a whimper escaped me.

God, what had this guy reduced me to?

Then he pushed himself in further and all thoughts left my brain.

“Fuck!” He hissed, pushing himself deeper. 

He grabbed my hip bruisingly hard and pulled me back to meet his thrust.

When my ass met his hips, we both let out a breath. 

He gave me a slow thrust. Then another.

It felt intense, but my overwhelming lust had me pushing back to meet his thrusts.

Then his cock brushed the spot.

“God yes” I gritted my teeth as my own cock jumped.

“Like that?” I could hear the smug grin in his voice.

He hit the same spot again. And again.

Lightning raced up my spine. My arms gave out. My arms, that could withstand hours of volleyball, gave out. 

“Fuck yes, I like you like this.” he growled as he gently pressed my face down into the mattress and continued to pound me.

I bit down on my knuckle to keep from crying out, but a deep groan escaped anyway.

“Unfff, take it baby. So fucking good. God, you feel incredible.” He praised with each thrust. And then neither of us were talking, just a chorus of deep, masculine moans and gasps as we both became desperate to come. I reached between my legs for my cock and jerked it hard. I came so hard that it splashed dramatically all over my chest, hand, the sheets. Jesus Christ. Bokoto growled in approval and smacked my ass hard as he threw his head back and came too.

“Holy shit...” I gasped. Unable to form coherent sentences. That had been the most intense, satisfying orgasm I had ever had, and Bokuto gave it to me. By fucking my ass mercilessly. 

The thought held way too much weight for me to think about now. I penciled myself in to have a proper freak-out about it later.

“Jesus, Kuroo.” He grumbled as he swatted my ass again. “Don’t let me fuck this ass too much or I might get addicted.”

I was already addicted, but I kept my mouth shut. I couldn’t tell someone as bigheaded as Bokuto that I’m hopelessly addicted to his big, thick...

I banished the thought.

I was being pulled into a spacious shower. The hot water on my skin felt too good for words. But the naked, wet muscles pressing up against me felt even better. His lips trailed down my neck and I shuddered. 

And just like that, I was back at square one. My mind governed by one simple thought:

I... wanted to do this again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for tonight! (Maybe haha) hope you guys like! This isn’t beta read so sorry for any mistakes


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all need friends like Kenma :)

It was Monday and I was on a mission. I had been so scrambled that I hadn’t even talked to Kenma since that notorious practice match on Friday. Granted, Kenma probably didn’t care, but still.

I walked into Kenma’s house like I owned the place. He was exactly where I expected him to be: sitting in his room, playing Nintendo switch.

“Hey” I offered.

“Hey” he said back.

“So, I had sex.” I blurted out. “With—umm— with a guy.”

At  _ that  _ Kenma slowly lowered his switch. Which seems like a small gesture, but not when Kenma does it. It just confirmed how unhinged I probably sounded, just saying it out loud like that.

“Okay” Kenma blinked, “How was it?” 

In a way, it was the reaction I had expected. But I needed to tell someone. I was losing my shit here.

“Honestly?” I sighed, “Incredible.”

In true Kenma fashion, he nodded once and said “That’s good.”

I could tell he wanted to reach for his game again, but maybe the pleading look in my eyes made him hesitate.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” He asked.

“A little.” I admitted, “you don’t seem, um, surprised?”

“I’m not.” He confirmed.

“Really? Why?”

“You’re not subtle, Tetsuro. You kept disappearing with that loud guy from Fukurodani, and getting weird after. Was it him?”

“Yeah” I said casually, super casually. Totally  _ not _ freaking out at the horrifying realization that apparently Bokuto and I had been about as smooth as crushed glass.

Kenma turned back to his game and said “So, you were on the bottom.” It wasn’t a question.

My eyes bugged out of my head.

“Hey, you don’t know that!” I protested, “I could’ve totally been on top!” 

Kenma quirked a brow. “Were you?”

“No” I sighed.

“But.. you liked it?”

I took a deep breath and decided to use my tried and true word-vomit method.

“I loved it. I wanna do it again.” I whined miserably. 

I sprawled myself out dramatically on his beanbag. By the time I opened my eyes again, Kenma was giving me a look that said I was a complete basket case. But I just couldn’t stop rambling.

“I’ve been testing this out for days and I don’t know if I’m even attracted to dudes. It was just.. _him_. I never thought about being with a guy like that before. Or... fuck.. did I? Oh my God, Kenma, I’m a mess.”

“Does he wanna do it again, too?”

“Fuck if I know!” I groaned. “We exchanged numbers and stuff, but we haven’t spoken since.”

I ran an anxious hand down my face and slumped in my beanbag.

“Shoyo and I kissed once.” Kenma said abruptly.

“Wha— really?” I was secretly grateful to be getting whiplash from someone other than myself for a change.

“Yeah, at training camp.” He said quietly.

“Are you guys like.. a thing?”

He shook his head.

“No, we’re just friends.”

I let that sentence marinate for a second.

“Yeah, I don’t even know what Bokuto and I are. I don’t know if I’d call us _friends_ though.”

“Well, do you wanna be friends with him?”

“I don’t know..”

“But you wanna have sex again, right?” He shrugged casually, “So why don’t you talk to him?”

“Yeah” I nodded, “maybe.”

Even though I still had no answers whatsoever, it felt good to say all of this out loud.

We said our goodbyes and I walked home with my phone burning a whole in my pocket. Should I just.. text him? 

And say what? “Hey”? Oh please.

Of course, at that very moment, my phone vibrated with a text. I didn’t even need to check who it was from, I could feel his energy through the phone.  
A deep instinct told me to wait until I got home to open it. Mostly because I already knew what it was, or rather, what I hoped it was.

I forced myself to maintain my walking pace for a whole block before I gave in and straight up sprinted home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I think that was a not-PORN chapter? Is this that “plot” nonsense I’ve been hearing about? Lol hardly, wait til next chapter, there’s no hope for me. I will die before I give up the horny.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Kuroo “talk” :)

A dick pic. This motherfucker sent me a dick pic.

I stared at it in disbelief. I knew what it was the moment it vibrated in my pocket, and somehow I was still stunned stupid. Nevermind that I also saved it on my phone, for research purposes. 

The more I stared at it the more flustered I got. And when I started getting hard? I practically screamed in frustration.

So frustrated that I called him.

To yell at him, obviously.

“Hey” his low, gravely sex voice answered.

The sound went straight to my aching dick.

“A dick pic? You sent me a dick pic?” I barked into the phone.

“Unf, keep talking” he groaned.

My cheeks flushed crimson.

“Are you— are you  _ jerking off _ right now?!”

“Hell yeah, I’m hard as fuck. It turns me on when you’re mad.”

Oh.

I ignored the tightness in my jeans.

“On Friday” he breathed, “was that your first time?”

Goddamnit, was there a limit to how embarrassed you could be on a single phone call?

“Yes.” I confessed anyway.

He moaned. And I was cursed with the image of his hard, naked muscles and his huge dick, pressed up against me.

“You were hot as fuck when you came all over yourself. I couldn’t stop thinking about it, and now I’m all worked up.” He teased. “Next time I wanna see your face.”

Next time...

“Next time?” Oh wow, was that hope in my voice?

“Yes. Now stop teasing me and touch yourself. I know you’re hard.”

My hand had a mind of its own as it slid my zipper down and freed my throbbing erection.

I gasped louder than expected when my fingers curled around the shaft.

“That’s it.” He growled. The deep, erotic sound he made next had me jerking myself hard.

Now we were both panting. The sound of his voice in my ear made me want to explode all over myself. 

But I resisted.

I didn’t want to be the first to come. I had already filled my embarrassment quota for today.

“You got lube?” He mumbled in my ear.

“Yeah” I frantically fished through my bedside drawer until I found the bottle. It had been shameless purchase I made yesterday while my brain was still in shambles. I pushed that train of thought to the side as I slicked my fingers trailed them over my cock and down to my crack.

“Mmmmm..” I faltered, a moan rising in my chest as I slid two fingers in.

“Fuck yeah, work yourself open for me.” He growled. “Use three fingers.”

“I can’t” I panted.

“You can handle it.” He purred. “We both know how well you can handle it. Just imagine it’s a big, thick cock.”

My body was up in flames at this point, with his filthy words only working me up more.

I tentatively added a finger, whimpering at the stretch. Then, experimentally, I curled my fingers at that spot that Bokuto had teased last time.

“Oh Fu—!”

Hot, white come exploded _everywhere_. Holy shit.   
An erotic sound tore from my throat before I practically blacked out with the force of my orgasm.

Bokuto swore several times and moaned loudly. Oh man, did hearing me come make _him_ come? My heart practically stuttered to a halt.

“ _ Jesus _ , Kuroo” he panted into the phone.

We were both silent for a beat, with just the sound of our frantic, post-orgasmic breathing.

Finally, Bokuto broke the silence. His blissed out voice was somehow even hotter now than when he answered the phone all horny. “Yeah, I definitely want to see that look on your face next time.”

He chuckled -which shouldn’t have been sexy, but it was- and hung up.

I blinked at the dead air that now hung heavy in my room. If it was possible, I practically felt the 4 walls of my bedroom judging me.

My phone lit up with a text from Kenma that read 

** Did you talk to him? **

I heaved a sigh.

**No**. I texted back quickly.   
It was ridiculous of me to keep it a secret, especially after storming into his house blurting it all out, unprovoked. But I just couldn’t bring myself to hash out the “talk” Bokuto and I just had.

Especially with my jizz still painted all over my chest.

Looking down at the mess I had made, I came to a swift decision. 

I needed to end this whole fiasco. For good. 

My plan was simple: When he called, I just wouldn’t reply. It was genius.

With a welcoming dose of post-nut clarity coursing through my veins, I got in the shower.

And I only thought about Bokuto for like 70% of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of these days they’ll throw me in horny jail.   
> Follow me on twitter if you want! @greathornedowl5


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this! I’m just writing as I go so please let me know any suggestions and requests! Thanks for all the support!

I wish I had gotten a warning that my 18 years of peaceful, Bokuto-free existence were over. Because now I was seeing that fucker  everywhere .

First, I discovered one of my classmates in home room was also named Bokuto. And I was stunned that I had never noticed before, considering my home room had consisted of the same group of kids for the past 3 years.

Then, the guy at the coffee shop was wearing a T shirt with an obnoxious, gray horned owl print across the front, which had such an absurd resemblance to Bokuto that I actually got out of line and walked out. 

But the real cherry on top was when I ran into the man himself at my favorite shave ice spot, which mind you, I’d been going to, Bokuto-free, since I was a kid.

He was there with a serious, dark-haired boy, who I immediately recognized as Fukurodani’s setter, Akaashi. When Bokuto spotted me, he whooped like we were best pals. Akaashi smirked as Bokuto football-tackled me on sight. Before I could protest I was being pulled into a booth.

“Akaashi! You know Kuroo right?” 

Akaashi nodded. “From Nekoma right? I recognized your hairstyle.”

Bokuto beamed.

“I like a man with a good hairstyle.” Bokuto winked at me.

Heat flooded my cheeks as their order was called up. Bokuto jumped up to go get it.

Where did he get this much energy?

As soon he Bokuto was out of earshot, Akaashi fixed me with a hard stare.

“If you hurt Bokuto, I will never forgive you.” Akaashi said seriously. 

“What?” I sputtered.

_ Me _ hurt  _ him _ ? Who the hell was this guy talking to?

“He is very sensitive, and he really likes you.”

“We can’t be talking about the same person?” I choked out, still reeling.

“Get to know him, you’ll see it. But I was serious, if you hurt him, I’ll kill you.”  


Wow, that was a big jump from not forgiving me.  


Satisfied, Akaashi moved to answer a phone call that I suspected was fake. He got up right as Bokuto plopped down beside me.

Bokuto nudged his dessert at me.

“Have some.” He prompted.

“I’m okay.” I mumbled, still confused.

“It’s okay, you can taste it on me later.” He gave me a cocky smirk.

My cheeks heated for the second time today and I blew out a frustrated breath. 

I dipped my spoon in the bowl and had a bite, I deserved it. 

Akaashi was hallucinating if he thought Bokuto was the vulnerable one here. It was  _ me _ going through a gay crisis!

How could this arrogant, frustrating man have such a hold on me? 

It was completely unfair. I needed to cut ties and walk away right now.

But then he leaned in, his tongue running over the corner of my mouth where some sweet, red liquid was trickling down.

And just like that, I was entranced. I had to remind myself that, despite the booth, we were still very much in public. I was shocked and horrified to discover that this fact did very little to deter my overwhelming desire to kiss him back.

My tongue did dart out though, just enough to barely brush against his. His sharp intake of breath made my heart pound.

I wanted... I wanted more. I wanted everything. 

Suddenly I was staring into intense, golden eyes. And his hand moved up to brush gently behind my neck. The current between us felt electric. The air became so charged that it was hard to even breathe.

“Kuroo.” He whispered.

“Y-yes?” I croaked.

“Come home with me.” His voice was softer than usual, less of the boisterous cockiness and more of the deep, hungry edge that made me want to rip my clothes off.

I nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment.

I was so out of it that we were on the train before I noticed Akaashi wasn’t with us.

“He left at the shave ice shop.” Bokuto said, as if sensing my realization.

“Oh.” My weird talk with Akaashi flooded back. “Why?”

Bokuto reached up to grab the metal bar right above his head. The move really showed off his incredible muscles and I was momentarily stunned at how attractive a person could be. He noticed me eyeing him, so he bit his lip and smiled. His eyes shamelessly wandered down my body, and by the time they got back to my face I was already unbelievably turned on.

“He knew what I wanted.” Bokuto said, his voice had that hint of gravel it always got when he was horny.

We couldn’t get to his house fast enough.

We practically crashed through the door, all hands and mouths. He was feeling pushy today, and my body didn’t mind one bit.

We tore off our clothes and tossed them haphazardly across the floor.  


I sank down to my knees. 

Bokuto swore under his breath when he saw what I wanted to do.

My hands trembled slightly as I undid his jeans and yanked them down with so much force that his huge cock bounced back onto my cheek, brushing against my lips. I was too determined to care, I grabbed it and ran my tongue over his slit.

This drew out a deep moan from him and I felt the sound down to my toes.

I tried to take more of him. Mindful of all the tips I learned when I embarrassingly researched all of this a few days ago. I even practiced on a zucchini, but that one was between me and the four judgemental walls of my bedroom.

When I had almost all of him in my mouth, he made a deep, erotic sound in his chest that made it all worth it.

“Fuckkk Kuroo, I’m gonna come if you keep doing that.” He rasped.

But I didn’t slow down, I sucked him hard and covered him in spit. He liked that. His fingers tugged on my hair and his hips thrust into my mouth like he just couldn’t resist it.

Something about that move made lightening shoot down my spine. I frantically undid my jeans, shamelessly jerking off while Bokuto fucked my mouth with a ferocity I hadn’t known I could handle. But I fucking could. And I lovedddddd it.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” He growled, then he was coming.

Ribbons of come landed on my lips and trickled down my neck. It was so unbelievably hot that I shot my load too.

Then it was just the sound of our panting breaths as we both struggled to recover from what just happened.

His hand trailed down my cheek, his thumb gently caressing my skin. The gesture felt intimate and reverent.

“Gorgeous..” he whispered.

I sucked in a breath, my chest feeling tight with a feeling that scared me shitless.

Wow.

Akaashi was wrong. It wasn’t Bokuto’s heart that needed guarding, it was mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEELINGS??? in MY fic??? It’s more likely than you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably have a posting schedule, but these guys just won’t shut up in my head! I just have to write their story down and post! Sorry if it’s been frantic lol. Hope you guys like this. As always it’s NSFW, but things are beginning to change...

We cleaned ourselves up and looked at each other. If Bokuto was feeling the thick tension in the room, he didn’t show it.

Instead, he laid on his bed and tugged me down so that my body was flush against his side. He nestled me into the crook of his arm and turned on the TV.

He messed around with the remote, and I was shocked when I saw the Hunter x Hunter opening pop up.

A surprised laugh escaped me.

“I haven’t watched this since I was a kid.” I mused.

“I love this show.” He grinned at me, and I noticed he had a dimple on his cheek.

I looked away and did my best to relax, despite the fact that I was  _ snuggled _ up to Bokuto’s chest, and we were both in our underwear.

What were we doing? And why did it make me so anxious?

We made it through a whole episode before he tilted my chin up towards him.

“Sorry” he mumbled lazily, “I can’t resist.” 

Then his lips were gently brushing over mine. The kiss was featherlight and teasing. I kept expecting him to begin deepening the kiss, but he wouldn’t. He just kept barely touching my lips. It worked me up until I wanted to scream.

I let out a growl of frustration and grabbed his face, crushing our mouths together.

He groaned in approval. 

My hands coasted across his warm skin, grazing over his nipples.

He maneuvered me so that I was laying on top of him. 

We were both sporting wood again, which was ridiculous. Hadn’t we had enough?

Apparently not, his hands were already pulling down the waistband of my boxer briefs.

Then we were fumbling for lube and condoms, all while kissing sloppily. But I just couldn’t get enough of him.

“Ride me.” He grunted. Shifting so that I could straddle him. 

I reached back to grab his achingly hard cock that we had somehow managed to get a condom on, and sink down slowly.

There was a weird intimacy about this position. About seeing Bokuto’s face grimace with pleasure when I took him all the way in. His muscles flexed and strained, like he was trying to hold himself back. 

Hold himself back from what?

Bokuto rolled his hips and I gasped and fell forward, hands braced on the hard planes of his muscular chest.

His hand skirted up and covered mine, fingers intertwining. His eyes bored into me. The tension crackling around us until we were both lost in it. I slammed my hips down, tearing a strangled moan from him. 

We fucked hard, my dick slapping up against his abs.

I was gonna come.

But firm hands wrapped around my thighs and suddenly it was me on my back. With Bokuto between my legs. Fucking me with a ferocity that was making me desperate.

His eyes met mine with a feral intensity, and I was coming. Splashing all the way up to my throat. 

He lost it right after. Tossing his head back and growling as he kept thrusting during his orgasm.

We spent a minute just breathing. I couldn’t place my finger on it, but something had shifted. The air between us felt charged.

With extreme care that had not been present a few minutes ago, he gently pulled out. Staring at the mess on my chest hotly.

His gaze bounced back up to my face.

He looked like he wanted to say something. I barely caught the look before he shook his head and smiled.

My heart swooped. He really had to stop smiling at me like that.

“Are you hungry?” He said.

“What?” 

“I can make us food.” He offered.

“Oh...” as if on cue, my stomach growled.

We barely got dressed before he was walking me down to the kitchen and sitting me on a stool.

He moved through the kitchen with the practiced ease of someone who knew what they were doing.

“You can cook?” I asked, surprised for some reason.

“Yeah, my parents aren’t home much, and muscles like these can’t survive off fast food.” He trailed his hands down his impressive abs and winked.

A few minutes later, a bowl of rice sat in front of me. It was topped artfully with a bunch of colorful veggies, meats and seasonings.

“Oh.. wow” I was seriously impressed. 

“I used to watch a lot of Food Wars.” He admitted.

When I laughed, his eyes sparked with something I couldn’t quite decipher.

I looked down at my bowl and shoved a spoonful in my mouth. Not ready to face that look.

My eyes widened.

It was.. fantastic.

“Oh my god Bokuto, that’s good” 

He stepped between my legs and tilted my chin so I was looking up at him.

“I love hearing those words out of your mouth.” He teased.

His thumb brushed my bottom lip.

After a beat, he stepped back and casually threw a kitchen towel over his shoulder. 

There was no logical reason for that simple move to make him look so unbelievably dreamy, but it did, and I stared helplessly.

He grabbed his bowl and sat on the stool next to me.

“Thank you for cooking for me.” I said after a beat.

“Of course.” He nodded.

We ate in comfortable silence for a while.

“So, your family must be pretty wealthy.” I commented, gesturing around the luxurious apartment. It suddenly occurred to me that talking about money might be rude. But Bokuto didn’t seem fazed.

“Yeah they make a lot of money” he confirmed, “but their hours are nuts. Always have been.”

I got the vibe that it was a touchy subject, so I stayed silent and he continued.

“It kind of bothers me sometimes... like we already have a shit ton of money, they could lighten their schedules or take a vacation. But it’s like they  _ choose _ not to. I think it’s to avoid dealing with problems in their marriage or something.”

I nodded in understanding. Truthfully, I couldn’t quite relate. My family always had enough, and I don’t remember us ever struggling for money. But the view from my house didn’t even come close to the pristine Tokyo skyline I could see from the entirely glass wall of Bokuto’s living room.

“What about volleyball? Do they watch you play?” I figured volleyball might be a happier subject for him, and it worked. 

“My mom used to, before she got promoted and her schedule got crazy. She’s actually who got me into it.” He grinned.

“You gonna play in college?” I asked, trying to keep the light mood going.

“Oh yeah, I wanna go pro.” His smile was huge and genuine now. 

He looked at me, his eyes still joyful at the mere thought of volleyball.

“We should play sometime! Two on two. Us and our setters. You’re close with him right? That quiet little one?” He asked animatedly.

“Yeah, he’s my best friend. But he doesn’t like socializing too much.” Kenma didn’t like socializing  _at all_.

“Aw okay.” He sounded kinda bummed, so I scrambled to recover.

“I’ll ask him.” I assured him.

That earned me a soft, heart-melting smile. I didn’t even need to see myself to know that my cheeks were red.

Just past Bokuto, I noticed the sky had gotten dark. 

Wow, we had spent almost the whole day together. And... I had fun.

“I should get going.” I said quietly.

He looked out the window at the deepening sky in surprise, as if also just now noticing how many hours had passed.

“Yeah okay, let me walk you out.” He said after a beat.

I grabbed the rest of my stuff in his room and he walked with me to the entrance.

I wasn’t quite sure what to do when we got to the door. But he decided for me when he brushed a fallen lock of dark hair off my forehead and leaned in.

The kiss was gentle and sweet, his warm lips teasing mine. It was nothing like our usual kisses, where his mouth would dominate mine until I was desperate and wanting. Yet somehow, I still felt this kiss down to my toes.

My lips felt tingly when he finally pulled away.

“I had fun today.” He said softly, golden eyes studying my face.

“Me too.” I whispered.

I left the house feeling different for some reason.

It was only when I was all the way down the busy Tokyo street that I let my face split into a stupidly happy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh this is getting fluffy, I didn’t know I had it in me. Hope you guys are into it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BOKUTO POV!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally gonna do the whole thing from Kuroo’s POV but I got randomly inspired to get into Bokuto’s head for a chapter. Hope you like!

His hair was messy from my fingers. I love how wrecked he looked when we fucked. His lips were parted and swollen from me biting on them, kissing them, swallowing all his hot, needy moans. We’d been naked in bed for hours.

I could fuck him all day if he let me.

Kuroo came like a geyser, I loved watching him fall apart all over me. I waited for the blissful moment after his orgasm, where his eyes would close and his face would look so peaceful that I couldn’t resist running my fingers down his cheek, trailing it down his neck.

I had it bad for him.

He would let me cuddle him now. The first few times he would stiffen when I spooned him after sex. But that didn’t last long, now he nuzzled into me. His hands explored me. 

He loved gently scraping his nails over the v-line of my abs. It never failed to make me hard as a rock even if I just came. After getting me all hot and throbbing, he would tease it. Gently kissing his way down my shaft. He knew it made me wild. He knew I wanted to fuck his throat til we both lost it. Kuroo could deep throat me like a pro.  


But he just teased til I’m a begging, panting mess. Then he gives it to me. His throat, his ass, whatever I want. I always fuck him harder after a good tease. The harder he wants it, the longer he’ll tease me. Sometimes he’ll nuzzle my cock for a whole hour, that’s when I pound him until he sees stars. My favorite sight is him biting the pillows to muffle his screams of pleasure. He likes it hard, the kinky bastard.

He had me wrapped around his finger, and he didn’t even know it. I was hopelessly falling for him.

I wanted to tell him. 

There were so many times I almost blurted it out when we were in bed. I wanted him to be  _ mine _ . I did my best to calm down the possessive feeling that flared in my chest. 

Maybe, to him, it was just sex?

Unbelievably amazing, hot, dirty sex. But just that?

I shoved the thought away.

There was no way I was imagining that look in his eyes before I’d kiss him good night.

He wasn’t my first, but I had never been with anyone like this before. It was like we were possessed. 

Nobody knew, save for Akaashi and Kenma. And even they didn’t fully know the extent of it. It was like a secret.  


I wanted to shout it from the rooftops, but what was there to say? Kuroo wasn’t mine.

I knew it the moment I saw him that first practice match. I knew I wanted him. But I didn’t think I’d want him this much.

When had it gone this far? When had it changed?

He came over to my house with increasing regularity for over 3 months now. Almost every day this week. He only didn’t on Wednesday because volleyball practice went on for an extra hour. And even then, I had to have Akaashi hold my phone so that I wouldn’t send him needy texts.

But today was different. 

After volleyball practice, I was about to shoot him a text to meet up, when I saw that he had texted me first.

** Want to come over my place today? **

My throat had gone completely dry and I freaked out to Akaashi for five whole minutes before I finally got it together and headed to the address he sent me.

I had never been to his house in all the months we’d been.. doing this. I didn’t even really look around because we got tangled in bed as soon as I got there. I couldn’t get enough.

When 7:45 came around, we were finally spent.

“There’s something I wanna do.” Kuroo said, pulling me into the kitchen and sitting me down.

He began pulling out pans and ingredients.

“You’re cooking for me?” I asked.

“I’m not as good as you are, but I wanted..” he looked like he was struggling for words.

A ridiculous smile split my face.

I watched him flit around the kitchen adorably.

When he was done, he served me a plate of simple barbecue with veggies and rice.

It was only then that I noticed the table was set up really nicely, for two.

I stared at it.

“Wow, did you plan this?” 

He blushed and my heart raced.

“Yeah, I did. It’s just, you cook for me all the time and I wanted to cook for you for a change.” He said lightly.

Dinner was amazing.  


The food Kuroo had made us was simple, but I was so crazy for him that he could’ve given me shoe leather and I wouldve loved it.

My heart was still racing by the time he walked me to the door. I pulled him into a demanding kiss. 

He moaned into it. I raked my hands through his hair and almost growled with the possessive hunger flowing through me. When we finally pulled away, I couldn’t stop myself.

“I think I’m falling in love with you.”

My heart screeched to a halt. I couldn’t even remember how to breathe. The words had tumbled out of my mouth like they had a life of their own.

Kuroo’s eyes flared in surprise. His face slack with shock.

Before I could take back the words, or say anything else, he grabbed the front of my shirt and yanked me forward.

Holy shit.

He kissed me so passionately that I almost melted into a puddle on the floor.

It was the single, best kiss of my life.

Also a short one, because at that moment, the front door swung open.

A pretty, dark-haired women with Kuroo’s eyes stood at the door. A tall man, presumably Kuroo’s dad, stood right behind her. Their mouths dropped open slightly as they took us in.

“Hello” Kuroo’s mom said slowly, her gaze darting from Kuroo, to me, and back.

“Hello.. young man.. you must be a friend of Tetsuro’s?” The man said after a few seconds, the confusion and surprise still evident in his voice.

“Oh.. um.. Yes” I croaked. “I’m Bokuto Koutarou, I’m—“

“My boyfriend.” Kuroo interjected. “He’s my boyfriend.”

Now we were _all_ sporting looks of surprise. My face felt burning hot but somehow, deeply engraved manners won out. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Kuroo-San.” I bowed.

I could tell they were gobsmacked, but to their credit, they recovered quickly.

“The pleasure is ours.” Kuroo’s mother answered. His father still opening and closing his mouth, unsure of what to say.

“I was just on my way.” I choked, suddenly nervous to be standing in their house without their prior knowledge.

They both gave me smiles that felt genuine. 

“Please come again some time for dinner, if that’s okay with your parents.” Kuroo’s mom said gently.

“Oh— uhh, thank you, yes. That won’t be a problem.” I choked out.

“Well then, I’d like to get to know my son’s _boyfriend_.”

She gave Kuroo a meaningful look. But just as quickly, she was coasting past us into the kitchen, her husband trailing behind her.

Not knowing what to do with myself, I glanced at Kuroo.

He looked shell-shocked.

When he finally met my gaze, his eyes were full of questions.

I quirked an eyebrow.

“Boyfriend?” I sing-songed.

There was no denying it, I was deliriously happy.

Kuroo let out a choked laugh and flushed to his hairline.

Warmth flooded my chest as I grinned like a fool.

I laced our fingers together and tugged him into one last, quick kiss.

“Goodnight, Tetsuro.” I whispered.

Then I was on my way. 

It took every ounce of restraint not to scream in triumph until I was at least three blocks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my smut-to-cute ratio is on point, please let me know! All feedback helps me! Also I tried not to mess around too much with Japanese honorifics, for fear that I’d get them wrong. I tried to google them but it seems they’re very situation-dependent, and this was an oddly specific situation lmfao


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto POV once more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the delay on posting this! I’m back!!!  
> I’m not too big on unnecessary angst, so this is the only chapter I would consider somewhat “angsty” in this fic. It’s short and we’ll move on from it quickly, this is fluff/smut centered after all ;) it just needed a little something to round it out as a true story, with characters outside of our boys’ control. Here the asshole in question is Bokuto’s dad. But luckily, Bokuto has Kuroo and US to cheer him on :D

I arrived home with a spring in my step. So much so that I didn’t feel the horrible vibe waiting for me until I walked right into it.

“Koutarou.” A deep, stern voice rang out as soon as I walked in the door.

My mood deflated.

“Hey, dad.” I answered casually.

“Where were you? You shouldn’t be out late on school nights.”

“Practice went on a little longer, then I just hung out with the team.” I said evenly, lying out my ass.

Serious, golden eyes met mine. Our eyes were technically the same color, but I hoped mine never looked like _that_ , all shrewd and devoid of happiness.

“Yes, when is the volleyball season finally over so that you can concentrate on what’s important?” He huffed impatiently. 

“Volleyball _is_ what’s important, I’m one of the top aces in the country. I’m taking us to nationals and going pro after.” Yeesh, I was feeling bold today.

Anger flared in his eyes.

“You’re eighteen, Koutarou, don’t hold onto immature fancies forever.”

“Where’s mom?” I said, swiftly changing the subject.

“She had a late meeting.” He said gruffly.

That much didn’t surprise me, they did a lot of international business, so there was a lot of time-zone conflict. For all I knew, mom wasn’t even in the country right now.

His eyes zeroed in on my neck suspiciously. I poker-faced, but I immediately knew I was done for.

“Are you dating someone, Koutarou?” He accused.   


Well, to the untrained ear, it didn’t _sound_ like an accusation. It actually sounded a lot like an innocent question a father would ask his teenage son. But I knew better.

My mouth opened to lie, but what was the point? This guy tolerated me at best, and certainly didn’t support any facet of my life. In fact, even if I’d been dating a _girl_ from my school, he probably wouldn’t have approved anyway. Simply by virtue of him not trusting my taste. I almost giggled in anticipation at the look of pure shock I was about to put on his face.

“Yes.” I said simply. Trying to stretch this out even though it was hopeless. Okay, I was being glib. But who could blame me? I was seconds away from telling my father that I loved dick.

“May I ask who she is?” He said, predictably.

“Kuroo Tetsurō.” I deadpanned.

He furrowed his brow. 

“Koutarou don’t be flippant with your father.” He boomed, losing patience.

I stayed standing, suddenly grateful that I was 6’2” to his 6 foot. Dad stayed in shape, but I was an athlete, so at least I knew things wouldn’t get too bad when I ripped this bandaid off altogether. I hated that I was even looking at the situation that way, but honestly I didn’t know my parents that well, so who knew what would finally blow their fuse?

“I’m serious.” I said, and let all the implications hang in the air between us.

Real, genuine fury flashed in his eyes then. I thought he’d hit me for a second, but instead he made strides towards the door. Icy cold realization dripped down my spine as I remembered that my parents would _never_ care enough about anything I did to actually do something so passionate like yell. 

He glanced back at me from the doorway.

“Didn’t think you could ever disappoint me more than you already had, but congratulations, Koutarou.” He said, and left.

Just like that, I was alone with all the leftover tension hanging in the room, choking me.

My high from confessing to Kuroo was gone and I desperately wanted it back.

A stupid idea crossed my mind and I smiled despite myself. I felt a sick satisfaction in the fact that thinking about Kuroo made me smile even after a conversation with my dad.

Still, I shouldn’t do this.. I mean, he was probably asleep...

But my body moved on its own. Packing some sweats and an outfit for tomorrow. I felt so damn corny but I shivered with anticipation on the train. 

Standing outside the Kuroo household, I felt like a creep for a second, but I shoved that thought aside. I found the smallest pebble possible and chucked it at Kuroo’s window.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Kuroo POV. And as promised, we our back to our regularly scheduled program of yummy BoKuroo goodness

I was way too restless to sleep, too much had happened today.

After Bokuto had gone, my parents and I talked for over an hour. The conversation hit a level of embarrassing I hoped to never encounter ever again... but the weight off my shoulders was worth it. Deep down I think they always suspected, but I was still infinitely grateful that they didn’t make me feel shitty for keeping secrets.

I cringed inwardly as I remembered my dad’s bewildered face through it all. I knew on some level that my dad had been a hell of a charmer before my mom slowed him down. And if my mom was any indication of his _type_... he probably couldn’t wrap his mind around me going for the exact opposite in every way. My petit, lovely mom... compared to tall, muscled Bokuto who just radiated big dick energy.

I blew out a laugh. This whole thing was ridiculous. 

But good. _Really_ good.

I stared at my ceiling and let myself think of _my man_. I’d been avoiding thinking about him like this since this whole thing started. I tried to focus on just the sex and shove all the feelings aside. But holy shit, were there feelings. Now that I let myself openly acknowledge it.. I was in love with him. Stupidly in love with Bokuto freakin’ Koutarou.

I’d be lying if I didn’t say that I wasn’t still incredibly nervous about him, but within the four walls of my bedroom, I let myself grin at the ceiling like a fool.

A clack against my window jolted me out of my daze.

What the fuck...?

The unmistakable sound of rock hitting window came again. And again.

I slid the window up and I glanced out. Bokuto waved, grinning up at me.

“What are you doing here?” I whisper yelled.

“Can I come up?” He asked innocently.

“Sure, I—“ 

Like a monkey, he propped himself up on porch and lifted himself onto the bit of roof outside my window. The animal grace of his body was un-fucking-real. And now I was blushing from watching the guy scale the side of my house. I’m hopeless.

He landed in front of my window and immediately pulled me into a fierce kiss. Ugh, I was totally _eating up_ this corny movie moment.

He pulled away and I stepped back so he could climb in.

“Idiot, I could’ve let you in through the door. My parents sleep like the dead after a long shift.” I teased.

“Where’s the fun in that? Don’t you like watching me use my big muscles?” 

I couldn’t answer because he was kissing me more. And before I knew it we were under my sheets, making out. 

He already made me come like a three times today, but when he reached into my boxers I moaned in approval. 

“You sore, baby?” He whispered against my neck.

_Baby_.

“A little.” I admitted. “But I want it.”

“Greedy.” He chuckled.

He kissed his way down my body reverently. Dipping his tongue into each groove of my abs. Looking up at me with an intoxicating mix of hot lust and open adoration.

It made my heart flutter.

When he spooned me and I felt the hot stretch of his big cock, it took every ounce of my strength to hold back my moan.

“Gotta be quiet baby, wouldn’t want anyone to hear.” He whispered wickedly, before thrusting into me fiercely.

My gasp ricocheted across the room. He didn’t let up. He was like a man possessed, fucking me like a horny beast. God, I loved it.

This was gonna be quick.

I was only seconds away from sweet, sweet release—!

Bokuto slowed down, calloused fingers skated down my ribs, giving me goosebumps.

I blew out an exasperated breath and he laughed softly at my frustration.

Gentle, open mouthed kisses trailed down my neck as he thrusted slow and deep.

“Bokuto—“ I gasped, desperate to come. “Do it harder—please.”

“Call me Koutarou.” He whispered between kisses.

My cheeks felt hot. This man had been fucking me within an inch of my life for months now, but him asking me to call him by his first name made me blush. 

“You feel so fucking good, Koutarou.” I panted. “Make me come.”

Teeth nipped against the skin of my shoulder. 

“Say please” he demanded.

”Please, _please_ Koutar—“

The urgency came back with a vengeance. 

I may have begged and panted his name a bunch of times after that.. but I was way too far gone to feel embarrassed. He was rough just how I liked it. It took _everything_ to be quiet. The stillness of the night, broken only by the lewd, smacking sounds of us fucking... it made the whole thing feel even filthier. 

It felt like seconds before I came all over the place. Becoming boneless and limp as Bokuto choked out a not-quite-silent growl and pulled out, his come splashing erotically onto my back.

It was still a foreign feeling. We had gone bare a few times, since we both got tested during physicals and weren’t having sex with other people. But there was an undeniable intimacy about it this time. 

So this... was making love.

I almost burst out laughing at the concept that our raunchy escapades could ever amount to _making love_.

But, I did love him.

I blinked back at him as he gently cleaned me up. Thank God for his infinite energy, I laid wrung out in a heap as he moved around my room.

When he pulled me back against him and nuzzled into me, I sighed happily.

“Goodnight, Tetsurō.” He mumbled softly.

“Goodnight, Koutaro.” I whispered.

Warmth bloomed in my chest and my eyes fluttered closed. I was almost sure of it... Bokuto loved me, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe this got this far! I suspect this only needs a few more chapters! Thank you guys for being into this with me :D I love writing stuff like this, please talk to me in comments I love hearing what you guys think!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our fave boys made it to the Spring National qualifiers! For those that haven’t watched the OVAs, basically these games will decide which 3 teams will represent Tokyo in nationals! :)
> 
> Kuroo POV

I swaggered into the arena like I owned the place.  


Deep down I was nervous, but I had a team to lead! So I cracked jokes and teased the other teams like I always did. The only person that would suspect a single thing would probably be Kenma, but he wasn’t giving me shit for it, thank God.

I heard Bokuto before I saw him. Bursting through the lobby like fireworks. My insides buzzed at seeing him, but I made sure to keep the smirk on my face.  


Nationals qualifiers were today, and I couldn’t let him distract me. I wanted to win. I was relieved to realize that being stupidly in love with him did nothing to dampen our on-court rivalry.

But of course, Bokuto had to throw a wrench in all my plans. 

Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ , prepared me for the moment he yanked me by my sports jacket and kissed me full on the lips in front of _everybody_.

I could practically hear the collective gasp as twenty jaws hit the floor. When he pulled away, the obvious surprise on his teammates’ faces, was laughable. Akaashi’s face showed the resigned, unsurprised zen of someone accustomed to Bokuto’s drama. I was confident that Kenma was wearing a similar look. I didn’t even need to turn around to know that the _rest_ of my team, however, was downright bamboozled.

“Better play well Tetsurō, or your team will think you _let_ me win, for sexual favors.” He said low, winked and walked away. 

That.. fucking... bastard!

His teammates followed, stealing glances at me like I had 6 heads.

I spun around to face my team, who collectively tried to school their surprise in time, and failed.

“Don’t let that guy get in your heads, let’s mop up the fucking floor with them!” I hyped, leaving the elephant in the room completely unacknowledged. 

I was met with several, _long_ seconds of silence.

“Something you’d like to share with the class, huh? _Tetsurō_?” Yamamoto hollered, breaking the seal and releasing a tidal wave of loud, raucous teasing.

I cringed, burying my face in my hands as my teammates annihilated me.

“Kuroo likes em all big and buff, eh? Come on man, I thought you’d like ‘em pretty!” Yamamoto continued.

“Wait, that was serious? They’re dating?” Lev asked cluelessly.

“If you let that owl-brained idiot win, I will personally shave that all that bed-head off and you’ll be like 4 inches shorter!” Yaku hollered.

It was _relentless_. It didn’t stop until we hit the locker rooms. 

Motherfucking Bokuto, he knew exactly what he was doing.

I sighed, I couldn’t avoid it, especially on a day like today, I owed my team an explanation.

I stood to face them and a buzzing quiet fell over them as they practically itched to tease me some more, but were resisting.

“Okay fine! I confess to consorting with the enemy!” I announced dramatically.

“That’s weak, bro!” Yamamoto threw his, already sweaty, shirt at me and I caught it.

“I’m sorry to Yamamoto.” I continued theatrically. “I wanted it to be you, but my heart wouldn’t let me. Not with the way this shirt smells _before_ we’ve even played.”

A deafening roar of laughter erupted in the small space. And just like that, balance was restored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured Bokuto would canonically be dramatic with a relationship reveal right? And competitive enough to use it to throw Kuroo off his game-day groove! I love them so much


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels good to be back! Here take this Bokuto POV and fluffy smutty goodness

I had no regrets.  


None whatsoever.  


I mean, sure, my team was looking at me like I had 7 heads, but that was to be expected. 

Nekoma was the first team we were facing and I wanted that win. I wanted to be the biggest, baddest captain in this whole building. And I really wanted to fucking kiss Kuroo, so I hadn’t resisted. 

I was totally fired up until a familiar head of silver hair stepped into my path.

“... _mom_?” I blinked.

She gave me an awkward smile, looking up at me almost like she didn’t quite recognize me. She ran a gentle hand down my cheek.

“You’ve grown so tall.” She said. “You’re a man now.”

“I.. uhhh.. I didn’t think you were coming today.” I said, stiffly.

She hadn’t come to a single game my entire highschool career, of course I had no expectations of her coming today.

She flinched at my words. 

“Well.. this is a finals qualifiers, of course I should be here.”

“I’ve been to finals before, and you weren’t there.” I said, trying my best not to sound bitter about it.

“No, I wasn’t.” She whispered.

The tinge of regret in her voice had my chest feeling tight.

“Did dad... umm.. mention—“ I started.

“Your boyfriend?” She supplied.

I was extremely conscious of my team pretending not to hear behind me.

“Figures.” I sighed.

We stared at eachother for a few seconds before we both... burst out laughing.

Almost like a balloon had popped and we could finally release some of the tension.

“I was so surprised.” She admitted. “Not that you had a boyfriend, but that I didn’t know about it. A mom should know those things, right? He mentioned it yesterday and I stayed up all night thinking about how much I didn’t know you. I didn’t know about anything you had going on. I didn’t know the things you loved. I... I wasn’t there for you.” She finished.

In truth, I was feeling a huge wave of relief that she reacted so much better than my dad. We definitely had a lot to talk about, but seeing her look so nervous made me soften.

“Ummm... can you be there for me now?” I offered. 

“Yeah, I can do that.” She smiled and the relief reached her eyes.

We both knew there was way too much for us to unpack right before my game, but... I was filled with a weird optimism about it. My mom looked different, and I didn’t really know her either. Maybe we would meet eachother halfway?

I hugged her, and it was still a little awkward, but I went back to join my team with a spring in my step. I was ready to hit some fucking volleyballs.

Thank god I was facing Kuroo. I wanted a nice hard game. Then I wanted a nice hard fuck. 

“Dude... you’re _dating_ Nekoma’s captain?” Konoha, our wing spiker, looked at me in disbelief. “Wha—how are we supposed to compete against them?! You wouldn’t let him win would you?” 

“Nah, it’ll be fine, I think it turns him on when I play well.” I winked.

“Calm down there, big guy.” Akaashi interjected, giving me a look that screamed _WHY would you give the team such juicy gossip_ _right before an important game?!_ But I was too giddy to pay him any mind.

“Seriously!” I went on happily, “We have to play really well so that I look good in front of him. So you guys better kill it out there.”

Several smirking faces looked back at me, but I knew my team wouldn’t let me down. I was pumped for this game.

I grinned at Kuroo as we all got in position on the court. He looked so hot in captain mode.

He gave me a fierce glare, probably still worked up from that kiss earlier. I was practically bouncing on the balls of my feet I had so much energy.

I was so gonna win this match, and then I was gonna claim my prize.

* * * * * *

“You bastard! You didn’t have to do that right before the game!” Kuroo managed to say between frantic, messy kisses as I pinned him to the wall and dominated his mouth.

Holy shit, this was getting way too hot for this _very_ public restroom. But there was no stopping me, I had just qualified for finals and I was happy as fuck.

“I couldn’t stop myself. You’re fucking irresistible when you’re all captain-like” I confessed, scraping my teeth down his neck.

“Is that why you jumped me in that classroom the first time?”

I chuckled against his neck, grinding my erection into him. “You’re lucky it wasn’t some supply closet, I was dying to touch you.”

Fukurodani had won the match, meaning we were as good as qualified, and I knew he was still a little salty about it. But that just made me want to work him up more.

“You’re impossible.” he moaned. 

I had way too much adrenaline running through my system. My muscles felt hot even though our game was over.

I shoved his shorts and underwear to the floor and scooped him up so his legs were around my waist. 

“ _Ah_!—Koutaro! What the _fuck_!— we can’t do this here!” He hissed.

His eyes went even wider when my slick cock teased his entrance.

“Where the _hell_ did you get lube?” He said, incredulous. I showed him the lube sample. It looked like a ketchup packet full of lube, basically. They had a bunch them in a big bowl outside the gay bar that I tried to casually walk by a few nights ago.

He looked like he wanted to protest some more but it just turned into a hot moan as I sank into him.

“Mmmmm, I still—“ he whimpered.

_ Thrust. _

“—Have a game—“

_Thrust_.

“—what if someone sees—“

_Thrust_.

“— _Nghhh!_ harder.” He gave in, finally.

Heat bloomed across my chest when he just threw his head back and started moaning for me.

I ran my teeth up his neck, teasing his hot skin.

“Don’t be too loud. Lots of volleyball players out there.” I whispered.

“How can I be quiet with your monster dick inside me?” He panted.

His words worked me up so much that I felt like a got even harder inside him, tearing a strangled moan from deep in his chest. 

“Be as loud as you want baby, just come for me.” I demanded, pounding into him.

He bit his lip not to scream, but I didn’t ease up. His flushed cheeks, and the sweat running down his neck was insanely sexy. I leaned over and licked into his mouth, grazing my teeth over his lips, rolling my hips into him as he clutched tightly at my shoulders.

I felt a hot stream of cum splash up against my shirt as Kuroo came undone in my arms. I pulled out and came too. 

Okay, I really hadn’t thought this through, because we had cum _everywhere_. Splashes of it stained both of our shirts, and ton was trickling down Kuroo’s legs.

I couldn’t bring myself to care because he looked so fucking hot.

“The things you do to me..” I whispered, meaning it, suddenly getting hit with a crazy feeling that was becoming more and more frequent every time we did this.

Every time we did anything, really. Even small things, like when he watched anime with me, or complimented my cooking.

It felt like...

“I’m in love with you.” I blurted. I startled even myself with it.

We were still breathing heavily, and it quickly became the only sound in the room. But I didn’t regret it. In fact, I doubled down.

“I’m ridiculously in love with you. I—“ I released him and took a step back. “Love you.”

He looked totally bewildered, his face splitting into a goofy grin before he started laughing his ass off.

“ _Thats_ what you’re thinking right now?” He teased.

I pulled him close.

“I kinda think it all the time these days.” I grinned. No turning back now, I had committed. But I didn’t care, it was the truth. And when he was ready, he’d say it back, I knew he would. 

He studied my face, looking so deeply in my eyes that I felt enraptured. 

The smile that split his face made me release the breath I was holding.

“Me too.” He said, running a self conscious hand up his neck. “I love you too. For.. uh.. for a while now.”

A creaking noise in the bathroom had us frantically attempting to clean ourselves up so we could get out of there. 

“Geez, you sure know how to pick a romantic spot to confess.” Kuroo hissed, squirming as he did -what _looked_ like- a yoga pose, in an attempt try to clean up all the cum on his thighs.

“Sorry” I laughed.

Okay, I definitely could’ve picked a better spot, but even still, I was stupidly happy. 

My shirt had a huge wet spot from where I tried to wash off our cum. 

I had offered to help with his legs but he batted me away saying I would only try to seduce him again. 

To be fair, he was probably right. I could probably fuck him for hours now, whispering _I love you_ every five seconds.

God, I was so happy. 

“Hey, Tetsuro?” I said softly. “I want you to watch me when I win it all.” 

I knew that he understood what I meant. _Be with me, please. For a really long time._

“I’ll be there.” He promised.


	14. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo POV

5 years later

  
I was nervous as I walked into the arena. Nervous because of what I was going to do. I fingered the box in my pocket.

I was still in my stupid suit and tie because I ran straight here from work. 

I made my way into the stands right as I finished shooting a quick text to Bokuto’s mom, Suki. She and Bokuto had ended up working on their relationship after she came to watch his game at the finals qualifiers, and they were pretty close now. She even had dinner with my folks a few times.

Bokuto’s dad was still an ass mostly, I met him a few times but it was always an oddly formal interaction. But he _did_ stop getting on Bokuto’s case about coming to work for the company. He even watched Bokuto play once, but only because it was an Olympics game, and he used that whole outing to court some potential investors that were in town from Hong Kong. But Suki mentioned that he ended up framing Bokuto’s official Black Jackals promo photo in his home office. So I guess he was coming around in his own way.

I took my seat.

This was a big game. If Bokuto won... I was sweating just thinking about it.

Five years. Five whole years of loving this man. We joked around that we were married already. After all, we lived together, had a cat, and pretty much did everything we would do if we _were_ married. We talked about it a few times and both agreed that it wasn’t a big deal. Not like we could legally get married anyways. But I fingered the box in my pocket and smiled. I wanted to anyways. I wanted everything.

I made sure to scream his name so that he would know I was here. The look he gave me made my heart stutter. Holy fuck he was so handsome. I had a tall, handsome hunk to call mine. Would it be ridiculous if we skipped dinner and instead, I proposed while we fucked in the men’s bathroom? I mean, the first time he ever touched on the L word was in front of my door right before my parents caught us. But the first time I ever said it back _was_ in fact in a men’s bathroom, so points for nostalgia. I laughed at myself. God, time had done nothing to contain the horny, and every time I saw him play I was transported back to my 18 year old self, watching him show off in order to get into my pants. 

Bokuto nailed spike after spike. Holy shit they were winning. 

Bokuto looked like a god from here.   


I wanted to marry this man. I wanted to propose properly, like a good boy, and he could fuck me against the wall after.

His winning cross spike had the crowd erupting. I jumped up, screaming my lungs out. Where was he? I searched the celebrating teammates for his spikey silver hair. 

Was he not on the court?

No, he wasn’t on the court because he was barreling towards me!

He jumped up, hoisting himself over the barrier and racing over the tops of the seats until he was in front of me. I was always shocked by his athleticism. 

“Tetsuro!” He panted, scooping me into a big sweaty hug. I let him. Fuck my suit, I buried my nose in his damp shirt.

He slowly let me go.

“That was amazing Kou!” I gushed. “Oh my god you won the—!”

What?

He was down on one knee. 

Bokuto Koutaro was down on one knee in front of me.

“I know we said it wasn’t a big deal” he rushed. “and I know it’s like we’re married already, but will you marry me anyways?” 

He pulled out... the exact ring I got him.

I couldn’t help it. I laughed, cackling hyena laughter because of _course_ this would happen. How _else_ would it ever go with Bokuto Freaking Koutaro.

“Ummm..” he faltered, nervous at my ridiculous reaction.

I crouched down so we were eye to eye.

“Of course I’ll marry you Kou, but we’ll have to make a return.”

“Huh?” He answered, still totally confused but with a dopey grin over the fact that I said yes.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the ring box.

Bokuto’s mouth fell open.

“You were gonna propose to me?”

“Yes until you stole my thunder, moron!” I laughed, pulling him close into a big, sweaty kiss. Holy shit my heart was racing. 

Thunderous applause sounded as his entire Pro team whooped.

One or two cameras had gotten wise to the situation too, so there we were, on a huge screen, kissing and holding four identical rings like two idiots.

It felt good, to go from two guys sneaking around, keeping secrets, to this.

I bit back a tear but felt one trickle down my face anyways as I grinned like fool.

We skipped dinner. We skipped everything. In fact, Bokuto hadn’t even showered by the time we were making out in our apartment. 

I peeled off his jersey and shoved down his shorts when something suddenly occurred to me.

“Koutarou,” I said, looking down at his tight jersey in my hand, then at his pocketless shorts on the floor, “where on _earth_ were you keeping that ring?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! That is our boys’ story! Of course, pretty much everything I write is, and will always be, “porn without plot” genre, but I hope it had just enough of a story and relationship development to feel interesting! This is my first ever completed fic :D hope this has been worthy guys, thank you so much for taking the time to read!


End file.
